<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819382">warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anons collection of short fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baking, Ghost Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm air and the smell of pastries filled the bakery, bread and sweets covering the counters and flowers decorating the place. Niki spun around, humming the L’manburg anthem under her breath and whisking the bowl of batter in her arms into a perfect blend of ingredients.</p>
<p>Despite the peaceful atmosphere, there was a hint of sadness and grief. Bags under her eyes, healing scrapes and bruises. Her head was bandaged.</p>
<p>After the events of the 16th, Niki hadn’t been her best.</p>
<p>or, niki finally meets ghostbur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anons collection of short fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warm air and the smell of pastries filled the bakery, bread and sweets covering the counters and flowers decorating the place. Niki spun around, humming the L’manburg anthem under her breath and whisking the bowl of batter in her arms into a perfect blend of ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the peaceful atmosphere, there was a hint of sadness and grief. Bags under her eyes, healing scrapes and bruises. Her head was bandaged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the events of the 16th, Niki hadn’t been her best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur had been missing for weeks now. Her friend, her closest friend, gone without a trace. She had attempted to find him herself but she wasn’t the luckiest woman. Not after everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever she had asked around, where he had gone and if he was alright, all she got was silence. The sad eyes, filled with grief and an exhaustion that most people in L’manberg had, said a thousand words that she didn’t want to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so she ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to take nothing as an answer. She didn’t want to have to reach, look into what they were implying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back, she’d be there for him, she’d be ready for him and waiting with open arms and a smile and a basket of pastries for them to sit down and chat over. Niki was willing to wait as long as Wilbur needed to recover from everything that went down on the 16th. After all, she forgave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki jolted, back snapping straight. She didn’t even hear the door ring, or open, or even footsteps. Too caught up in her thoughts and ignoring the poor customer who must have been waiting for her to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apology on the tip of her tongue, she spun around to face the newcomer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words died in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of her bakery stood- well, floated- a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar man. A familiar man wearing a long forgotten yellow sweater and hair pushed into a beanie. A man with kind eyes and frostbitten fingers and curly hair that stuck up everywhere. A man so pale and with no color to him, like he was just a black and white movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man she missed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, hello!” He greeted, voice quiet and croaky. The way he moved was a bit awkward, like they were both teenagers talking for the first time in a flower field again. A time so long ago that she missed so dearly. “I smelt bread from a little ways, around the podium. I think? It smells delicious, you know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki’s breath caught in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man- the ghost of a man- blinked once, twice, until his mouth split into an easy going and wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghostbur, now, I think. You knew me!” He said, a joy that she hadn’t heard in this voice for so long lacing the words. “You’re Niki! Oh, are you making bread? I love the smell of bread, it makes me feel all warm and safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki set the bowl in her arms down, quickly making her way over to Wilbur. She reached up, arms wide and inviting. She missed him so, so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she never touched him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled through Wilbur, mouth slightly parted and blinking. Niki couldn’t touch him. She couldn’t give him the hug and comfort he deserved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, tears pricking at her eyes. She wasn’t able to hold him ever again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s mouth was an ‘o’, his head tilting to the side. “No one’s had that reaction yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had no one tried to comfort him like Niki did?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really-?” Niki cut in, rushed. The ghost nodded. She sucked in a breath, looking him over. So he wasn’t coming back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Wilbur,” she breathed, reaching out to his face. Still not touching, but hovering. “You’ve been through so much already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember most of my living days anyway,” he responded, leaning down so she didn’t have to reach as high. “The bad stuff, at least. I remember you, though! You’re my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, I am,” she laughed, watery and shaky, but she laughed. “I missed you. It’s been a while.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It has! I missed you too, Niki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you still eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, come here, I’ve been making some things for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asked a site to give me prompts they said ghostbur and niki and i must comply lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>